thisfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters of the Past
Monsters of the Past is the first group (taken from Jurassic Park). This group covers animals from the past, mostly dinosaurs, but also mammals, insects and other creatures, as well as some more recently extinct animals. Although the animals featured in this group no longer exist, they were certainly real at some point in Earth's history. Monsters of the Past is the second largest group, outmatched by Strange Wonders. * Dimetrodon grandis as Tommy Pickles * Coelurosauravus largus as Dil Pickles * Diplocaulus salamandroides as Angelica Pickles * Helicoprion bessonowi as Stu Pickles * Giant Orthocone (Cameroceras trentonense) as Didi Pickles * Silurian Millipede as Lulu Pickles * Rhizodus hibberti as Grandpa Lou Pickles * Eurypterus remipes as Charlotte Pickles * Megalograptus welchi as Drew Pickles * Diictodon galeops as Spike * Lunataspis aurora as Cynthia * Dinogorgon rubidgei as Chuckie Finster * Eryops megacephalus as Kimi Finster * Platyhystrix rugosus as Kira Finster * Pterygotus anglicus as Chaz Finster * Acanthostega gunnari as Melinda Finster * Cacops woehri as Fifi * Scutosaurus karpinskii as Phil DeVille * Edaphosaurus cruciger as Lil DeVille * Paradoxides minor as Betty DeVille * Dunkleosteus terrelli as Howard DeVille * Edestus vorax as Lucy Carmichael * Proterogyrinus pancheni as Susie Carmichael * Guiyu oneiros as Boris Kropotkin * Ophiacodon major as Minka Kropotkin * Ichthyostega stensioei as Reptar * Michelinoceras primum as Dactar * Anteosaurus magnificus as Emica * Petrolacosaurus kansensis as The Circus Monkeys * Opabinia regalis as Sergei * Crassigyrinus scoticus as Igor * Stethacanthus altonensis as Rex Pester * Geikia elginensis as Ranger Frank * Elginia mirabilis as Ranger Margaret * Cheirurus insignis as Dr. Lipschitz * Future Predator as Scar Snout * Bohemiatupus elegens as Sumo Singers * Cephalaspis lyelli as Coco LaBouche * Ottoia prolifica as Jean Claude * Pulmonoscorpius kansensis as Mr. Yamaguchi * Halkeria oblinqua as Robosnail * Caleidocrinus turgidulus as Siri * Diraphora bellicostata as Toa * Precambrian Worm (Priapulida) as Harold Frumpkin * Dicynodon huenei as Principal Pangborn * Arthropleura armata as Nigel Thornberry * Hibbertopterus scouleri as Marianne Thornberry * Giant Dragonfly (Protodonata) as Debbie Thornberry * Megarachne servinei as Darwin Thornberry * Meganeura monyi as Eliza Thornberry * Mesothelae as Donnie Thornberry * Anomalocaris canadensis as Radcliffe Thornberry * Hyneria lindae as Cordelia Thornberry * Prionosuchus plummeri as Shaman Mnyambo * Cladoselache clarki as Sloan Blackburn * Brontoscorpio anglicus as Bree Blackburn * Moschops oweni as Boko * Sphenacodon ferox as Jomo * Titanosuchus ferox as Sarah Wellington * Falcatus falcatus as Gorilla * Elegestolepis as Mrs. Fairgood * Cryptomartus hindi as Thunder the Horse * Estemmenosuchus uralensis as Phaedra * Estemmenosuchus mirabilis as Rebecca * Endothiodon bathystoma as Kip O' Donnell * Jaekelopterus rhenaniae as Neil Beiderman * Wiwaxia tajiangensis as Otto Rocket * Peytoia infercambriensis as Reggie Rocket * Ianthasaurus hardestii as Raymundo Rocket * Eoarthropleura devonica as Danielle Rocket * Eastmanosteus pustulosus as Tito Makani * Coccosteus grossi as Twister Rodriguez * Hylonomus lyelli as Lars Rodriguez * Eogyrinus attheyi as Sammy Dullard * Olenellina as Scotty * Protorosaurus speneri as Clio * Rhinesuchus whaitsi as Ickis * Kashmirosaurus ornatus as Oblina * Amblypterus blainvillei as Gromble * Casea broilii as Krumm * Meganeuropsis americana as Paco * Sarcoprion edax as Clem * Xenacanthus decheni as Burt * Rayonnoceras solidiforme as Lencho * Tiktaalik roseae as Eaton Woode * Eusthenopteron foordi as Rosa * Palaeocharinus rhynensis as Ralph * Petalodus ohioensis as Johnny * Gigantoscorpio willsi as Amelia * Tyrannosaurus rex (T-rex) as Homer Simpson * Spinosaurus aegyptiacus as Marge Simpson * Triceratops horridus as Lisa Simpson * Velociraptor mongoliensis as Bart Simpson * Avisaurus archibaldi as Maggie Simpson * Giganotosaurus carolinii as Abraham Simpson/Grampa Simps